Quest for Apollo
by annabeth15
Summary: Apollo gets god napped and Thalia,Jason,Piper,And Leo and two other import people


Disclaimer:I do not own

Thalia's Pov

I fell asleep in the Zeus cabin at 5:00am. And as my eyes started to close. I dreamed that I was standing next to Apollo in what think might be winter but I wasn't cold. Weird. I mean since he IS the sun god I guess that means he would be hot... NOT THAT WAY! Have you forgotten that I am an Immortal Maiden. Well in the dream I was standing next to him anyway he was giving one of his haikus

"I am a god I am awesome" started Apollo

Then out of the middle of nowhere came a Tundra minotaur that had whitish-bluish fur and blue armor, god-napped Apollo I guess it doesn't like haikus, but I just stood there I couldn't move or talk... I felt like I did so many years ago as a tree.

"Thalia,Thalia WAKE UP" Yelled Jason.

"Uh! oh morning Jason" I said tiredly as I got out of bed.

"Ha! morning it's noon" he laughed

"What, why didn't you wake me up!?" I asked him as I grabbed my clothes

"Chiron told me not to" he said as I walked into the bathroom.

I started to think about my dream, but I got dressed and left the Zeus cabin and went to the Artemis cabin, I took the hunters to the Archery Range when I saw Rachel.

"Hey Thals!" She said.

I cringed, Luke used to call me Thals.

"It's Thalia." I stated. "And the Hunters and I must be going..."I started but her eyes glowed green and she began to speak so I listened

"Follow the snow to the land of the cold, four shall go to find who they seek; the one shall be found in snow. and the daughter of which they seek, but beware for she shall come bother of one" Her eyes stopped glowing

"Oh gods..." I said.

Rachel didn't have anywhere to fall so you know she fell on me.

"um HELP" I called

"I got you sis. "Jason said as he helped me up

"So what did Rachel say?"Asked Jason

"The most crazy thing she said" I paused to clear my throat "Follow the snow to the land of the cold, four shall go to find who they seek; the one shall be found in snow. and the daughter of which they seek, but beware for she shall come bother of one" I told Jason trying to copy Rachel's voice "Crazy right" I confessed

"Ya, and shorter then normal"Added Jason

"Let's go tell Chiron!" I decided

"Umm….Ok"He sighed

So we ran to the big house to tell Chiron about the prophecy when we got here he was talking to one of the hunter's, our newest addition to be exact, well thats why I'm at camp to bring her here so she can see her brother again….and her brother didn't even know he had a twin sister that is 5 minutes older then he is anyway we listened to their conversation it was in greek though.

"Τι εννοείς ότι υπάρχει κάποιος έρχεται και αυτή πρόκειται να σας σκοτώσει!" Asked Chiron

"Εντάξει, δούμε ότι υπάρχει ένα κορίτσι που ψάχνει για την αδελφή που δεν είναι εδώ και όταν ανακαλύπτει ότι η αδελφή της δεν είναι εδώ που θα προσπαθήσει να με σκοτώσει"Explained the Hunter

"Αλλά είστε κυνηγός, πώς μπορεί να σας σκοτώσει" Chiron replied

"Αυτό είναι το πράγμα αν δεν μπορείς να με σκοτώσεις, τότε θα γνωρίζει μπήκα στο κυνήγι, αντί να ψάχνει μετά από την αυγή της αδελφής της" She told Chiron

"Λοιπόν, όταν θα μου είναι εδώ?"Chiron asked

"Σε 1 μήνα και για 2 εβδομάδες" She said as looked at me

"Thalia, how much did you hear you to Jason" Said Chiron

"I wasn't listening" Said Jason as he zoned in.

"I heard a lot Sr" I confessed

"Tell me what you heard in english...all of it" Ordered Chiron

"Ok….What do you mean there is someone coming and she's going to kill you! Okay, look there is a girl looking for her sister who is not here and when she discovers that her sister is not here she will try to kill me But you are a hunter, how can she kill you That is the thing if she trys to kill me she'll know that I joined the hunt, instead of looking after her sister dawn So when will she be here In 1 month, 3 weeks, and 6 days" I translated

"Ok, what brings you here?" Asked Chiron

I told him what happened and he said I can on a Quest to find Apollo so he got Jason, Piper, and Leo so we got packed then we headed to the north pole but I was given a box from the new hunter so Leo opens it...

(please don't be mean)


End file.
